vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RandomAir BGM/HoneyWorks Pop Quiz
The Test - Answer these questions correctly and as honest as you can, even if you don't know. I don't want any "I don't know" here. ___________________________________ 1. Does "Sekai Wa Koi Ni Ochiteiru" have a sequel? If so, what is it? And where does it come from? 2. What happened at the end of the "Koiiro Ni Sake" video? What happened at the end of the "Ai No Scenario" video? 3. Did Mona get what she wanted at the end of the "Watashi, Idol Sengen" video? 4. What is the "Chiisana Lion" video basically about? 5. Why did "Yume Fanfare" get so popular? Hint: Name the anime it was in. 6. When did LIP×LIP release their first album? 7. Who sung "Senpai" and "BraveSail"? (Don't mention any cover artists) 8. Who sung "Rockbell" after IA officially? 9. Name all the official artists (Vocaloid cover included) that sung "Raspberry * Monster". 10. What is the main point of the "Kawaiku Naritai" video? ---- Lyric test: Match the lyrics with the correct song. 1. I previously asked for meaning of "手を伸ばしても届かなくて霞んでゆく / Te o nobashite mo todokanakute kasunde yuku". Where did I get it from? a. Kyou Mo Sakura Mau Akatsuki Ni b. Love Letter c. Gimme Gimme Call d. Identity e. Pride Kakumei 2. 選手宣誓 a. Repaint b. Koi O Shiyou c. Non-Fantasy d. Yume Fanfare e. Romeo 3. 繰り返される運命に君は気づいてる / Kurikaesareru unmei ni kimi wa kidzuiteru? a. Yume Fanfare b. Sekai Wa Koi Ni Ochiteiru c. Ai No Scenario d. Pride Kakumei e. Yukidoke 4. 怖くないんですよ / Kowaku nai ndesu yo a. Wolf b. Kore Seishun Understand c. Canele d. Love Whistle e. Rodeo 5. 二人きり今がチャンス / Futarikiri ima ga chansu a. Love Letter b. Love Whistle c. Twins d. Rodeo e. Hikari Shoumeiron 6. 捜し人 / Sagashi bito a. Cider b. Mr. Darling c. Hikari Shoumeiron d. Tokyo Winter Session e. Kyou Mo Sakura Mau Akatsuki No 7. 寝不足ぎみよ / Nebusoku gimi yo a. Nostalgic Rainfall b. Twins c. Koiiro Ni Sake d. Inokori Sensei e. Okuri Uta 8. 偉いんですか? a. Mr. Darling b. Koiiro Ni Sake c. Kawaiku Naritai d. Inokori Sensei e. Watashi, Idol Sengen 9. わがままばかり / Wagamama bakari a. Heisei Bubble b. Okuri Uta c. Mr. Darling d. Cider e. None of the above 10. 好きなんです / Sukina ndesu. a. Tokyo Winter Session b. Twins c. Senpai d. Nostalgic Rainfall e. None of the above ________ Additional Questions - These questions will see how into HoneyWorks you are. Warning: These are very tricky. Think thoroughly before typing. 1. What type of song is "Heisei Bubble"? Describe it and its lyrics. 2. Which HoneyWorks video has the most views? 3. On which record label is HoneyWorks on? Don't mention the parent company. Just the label. 4. Which two songs in HoneyWorks history tell negative stuff about veto rights? 5. When was CHiCO born? When was Sana born? ___________ Extra Credit - Answer these questions to your degree. If you don't want to do them, then don't. 1. Have you heard "Miraizu"? How was it? 2. Who sung "Kawaiku Naritai"? Name all 3 singers. 3. Who sung "Inokori Sensei"? Name all 4 singers. 4. Which LIP×LIP song would you take? a. Yume Fanfare b. Chiisana Lion c. Non-Fantasy d. Rodeo e. I like all of these. 5. Which session would you take? a. Tokyo Summer Session b. Tokyo Winter Session 6. Name a verse from "Historia" by CHiCO with HoneyWorks. 7. Name a verse from "Daikiraina Hazu datta". 8. Which version of "Daikiraina Hazu datta" do you like best? Vocaloid or Nogizaka46 version. 9. How does "Heart No Shucho" end? And how does it end in the music video? 10. How does "BraveSail - HoneyWorks meet TrySail" sound like to you? Beautiful, or Western-style-ish? 11. Why is the ending to the PV for "Gimme Gimme Call" so popular? (don't give me scandalous or comical answers) 12. Which 2 utaite sung "Fiancée"? 13. Can you sing the song "Love Letter" by CHiCO fully? Just tell me yes or no. (I can!) 14. What type of song is "Ai ni Deai Koi wa Tsudzuku"? Who sung it? It's on which EP? 15. Tell me your favorite HoneyWorks song. (Mine is "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite iru") ---- That concludes this test. Ready to respond? Send me your answers via (galnatan789@gmail.com) Category:Blog posts